Question: Solve for $x$ : $6x - 5 = 8x + 6$
Explanation: Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(6x - 5) - 6x = (8x + 6) - 6x$ $-5 = 2x + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $-5 - 6 = (2x + 6) - 6$ $-11 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{-11}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{11}{2} = x$